captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Soccer Shojo Kaede
This is an article not related to the Captain Tsubasa in-universe series but to other Takahashi's works. Soccer Shojo Kaede (サッカー少女 楓, soccer shoujo kaede), translated as Football Girl Kaede, is a light novel written and illustrated by Yoichi Takahashi. The titular character, Kaede, and her story are modeled on Japanese footballer Homare Sawa, the former captain of Nadeshiko Japan and winner of the 2011 FIFA Women's World Player of the Year award. The novel was originally released on 2011-08-30 by Kodansha. The book itself includes an introduction in manga format and most characters have a portrait drawn by Takahashi at the beginning as well. Summary The stage is Shonan in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Kaede is a high school student who loves football and dedicates her youth to football. Such a girl connects the bonds of friends and family through football, joining the feelings of everyone. The people that surround her get courage and hope from Kaede's straight way of life, some people become a big circle, and can overcome any kind of difficulty gradually with that strength... The novel follows her life since her school years, when she dreamed of winning the World Cup and the Olympic Games. Despite setbacks, the sport heroine never gives up on her hopes and ambitions. Development Takahashi had always been a supporter of all football activities in Japan, including Women's football. He became particularly interested in Nadeshiko Japan after watching their qualifying match for the 2007 FIFA Women's World Cup in China against Mexico in the AFC-CONCACAF Play-off."漫画家・高橋陽一が、あえて“小説”で伝えたかったこと。～『サッカー少女 楓』執筆の理由～" [What comic artist Yoichi Takahashi wanted to convey in a daring "novel": The reason to write 'Soccer Shojo Kaede' (in Japanese). Number Web. Bungeishunju. 2011-10-10. Retrieved 2014-10-27. After Beijing 2008, where Nadeshiko Japan placed fourth in the Women's football tournament, and with interviews of Homare Sawa and Yuki Nagasato, he decided to create a different story with the world view of Captain Tsubasa. Thus, as part of his efforts to support Nadeshiko Japan, he created Kaede based on Nadeshiko Japan captain Homare Sawa.Tada, Akiko (2011-08-31). "Nadeshiko Japan captain stars in new manga novel". The Asahi Shimbun | Asia & Japan Watch. The Asahi Shimbun. Retrieved 2014-10-27. Takahashi chose Sawa because whenever there was talk about women's football in Japan, Sawa was always mentioned, and he had seen in Sawa the personification in real-life of the characteristics of his character Tsubasa Ozora.Yoshihiro, Iwamoto (2011-10-18). "A Soccer Hero Adored Around the World". Nippon.com. Nippon Communications Foundation. Retrieved 2014-10-27. Takahashi interviewed Sawa several times after Beijing 2008. In these interviews he learned several details of her life with football, such as playing football with boys in her childhood. Kaede, affectionately called Kaede-chan, was a mascot of Nadeshiko Japan even prior to the publication of the novel. She was first announced on 2011-05-13 in a press release of the Japan Football Association (JFA). "なでしこキャラ「楓」誕生！" [Nadeshiko character Kaede birth!] (in Japanese). nikkansports.com. Nikkan Sports News. 2011-05-13. Retrieved 2014-10-27. Kaede's official presentation was at a press conference held by the JFA on 2011-06-08"目標は世界制覇!なでしこジャパン、ドイツW杯メンバー21人を発表" [Aiming for the world championship! The 21 members of Nadeshiko Japan for the Germany World Cup are announced] (in Japanese). Gekisaka. Kodansha. 2011-06-08. Retrieved 2014-10-27. and made her first appearance with the team in a friendly match of Nadeshiko Japan against South Korea ten days later. It was in this press conference in June where Takahashi revealed that Kaede was based on Sawa. The original plan was to publish the novel when Nadeshiko Japan qualified to London 2012, where it was thought the team would achieve an important result. Against all odds, however, Nadeshiko Japan became world champions in the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup held in Germany, with Sawa being the top player and scorer. This rushed the release of the novel. Takahashi originally intended to make a manga, but chose instead the novel format as it was faster to deliver than the two to three years it would've taken him to complete the manga, and decided to draw the introduction and characters in comic format at the beginning of the book. Gallery Characters Kaede_Natsukawa.jpg|Kaede Natsukawa (夏川楓, natsukawa kaede) Saki_Amemiya.jpg|Saki Amemiya (雨宮サキ(沙希), amemiya saki) Rei_Nagasato.jpg|Rei Nagasato (永里零, nagasato rei) Konan.jpg|Konan (虎南) Kanako.jpg|Kanako (可奈子) Ayano.jpg|Ayano (綾乃) Arisa.jpg|Arisa (亜里沙) Mami.jpg|Mami (麻美) Kei.jpg|Kei (渓) Chie.jpg|Chie (智恵) Tsukka.jpg|Tsukka (つっか) Sayuki.jpg|Sayuki (さゆき) Reika.jpg|Reika (れいか) Yui.jpg|Yui (結衣) Kota_Muroi.jpg|Kota Muroi (室井功太, muroi kouta) Ikuto_Kenjo.jpg|Ikuto Kenjo (見城郁人, kenjou ikuto) Junpei_Shimamura.jpg|Junpei Shimamura (島村純平, shimamura junpei) Sosuke_Tamura.jpg|Sosuke Tamura (多村宗介, tamura sousuke) Minoru_Mukai.jpg|Minoru Mukai (向井実, mukai minoru) Shonan_Bulldogs.jpg|The Shonan Bulldogs (湘南ブルドッグス, shounan bulldogs) Novel images Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_cover.jpg|Soft cover book, 2011-08-30, ISBN 9784062172349, 244p Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_cover_with_Sawa.jpg|Cover with the supplementary band showing Homare Sawa celebrating the world championship Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_comic_01.jpg|Page 1 of the introductory comic Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_comic_02.jpg|Page 2 of the introductory comic Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_comic_03.jpg|Page 3 of the introductory comic Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_comic_04.jpg|Page 4 of the introductory comic Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_comic_05.jpg|Page 5 of the introductory comic Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_comic_06.jpg|Page 6 of the introductory comic Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_comic_07.jpg|Page 7 of the introductory comic Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_comic_08.jpg|Page 8 of the introductory comic Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_comic_09.jpg|Page 9 of the introductory comic Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_comic_10.jpg|Page 10 of the introductory comic Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_comic_11.jpg|Page 11 of the introductory comic Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_comic_12.jpg|Page 12 of the introductory comic Soccer_Shojo_Kaede_comic_13.jpg|Page 13 of the introductory comic Promotional images Kaede_ice_pop.jpg|Promotional of Kaede-chan with Gari-Gari-kun for the Choco Choco - Choco Chip flavor of the "Rich" line of ice pops Poster_Japan_vs_Korea_20110618.jpg|Poster of the match that took place on 2011-06-18 with Kaede Takahashi_and_Ogura_presenting_Soccer_Shojo_Kaede.jpg|Takahashi with Junji Ogura of the JFA at the book presentation Soccer Shojo Kaede wp 1280.jpg|Promotional wallpaper Nadeshiko league 2012 guide book.jpg|Cover of the Nadeshiko league 2012 guide book Kaede images Kaede_1.jpg Kaede_2.jpg Kaede_3.jpg Kaede_4.jpg Kaede_5.jpg Kaede_6.jpg References External links *[http://nadeshikojapan.jp/kaede/ Soccer Shojo Kaede] at Nadeshiko Japan official website (Japanese) *Novel information at Kodansha Book club (Japanese) *Novel fragments at Gekisaka (Japanese) }} Category:Other works of Yoichi Takahashi